Unspeekubul
by El Liv Awesum09
Summary: A bumb expoldes in tha precinkt.' My beloved, yet hated, troll that that no one realized was a troll.
1. Chapter 1

Unspeekable

She could hear the rage pounding in her ears as she tried fighted off her attacher elliot , elliot im getting wrapd she screamed. elliot came to the rescue he pulled out his gun NYPD put your hands up" he screamed he was mad. The man got off Olivia and tried to run but suddenly the FBI kicked him and then he was on the floor Elliot I'm so glad you saved me" Olivia said to Elliot I know I love you he said looking into her eyes they huged and made for their fight. Okay so earlier me and Elliot were fighting because we were chasing down this one perb and then he got his boys and they had a gangbanging street fight and I got in the way. Me, olivia, got in elliots way. So he got all mad and stuf and then we went back to th office and cragen suspeneded us because we were fighting. I was so mad I went home and then this man walked in and tried to wrap me. Then Olivia is calling the police because she is getting wrapd.

Like later that night

Okay later I am going to wake up in elliottss arms because I love him and I reliese that I lov him a lot. Okay when we got to his apartment I cant describe it it was so wonderfulll then I woke up next to elllliot.

Thye next day

Omigoedd I screamed I looked at myself in the mirrir. My stromach was bluging and I could tell I was preganant. I went to the toliert to go threw up I threw up. Then Elliot walked in liv whass wrong he asked with lov in his eyes. Chocking bacvk tears I said Im preganant ell, im preganant. He said omigod how r we going to deel with this? I then say I don't know", Olivia said. Olivia then walked all the way to caseys house

At caseys House:

Now Olivia is at casey';s house. Omigodedd oluivia ur preganant: ya I know" I said sadly. Its ellito's inst it? She asked. Ya, "I nodded. How am I going to tell Elliot? Okay, tomorrow I will get ann abortion.

Okay I will post the next chapter tomorrow I hope everyone likes my story. Okay check back tomorrow I'm new here okay bye.-ElLivAwesum09+


	2. Chapter 2

Ok like the next day Olivia went to the aborten klinik 'hi how may I help u the clerk asked I'm fine Olivia said I need an aborten ok dr.morrins will be right with u dr.morrins came out he had a white coat on okay follow me you can get ur aborten" olivia followed the doctor into the back room okay hold on one second then the doctor left olivia waited for hours but the doctor never returned later a man came in stop aborten he shouted huh oliviad how could this be happening 2 me I thought then I ran out of the room crying Olivia had been set up she was so angry she cried she went to her house and cried some more she dialed caseys cell phone she didn't pick up the phone she dialed elliots cell phone he didn't pick up the phone so she cried some more then she wAS mad so she got up and looked at the beautiful suburbs grass and trees outside her house wow new york is so preety she thought then she ate some pizza and threw up in the toilet agin reminding her of her pregnancie Like later that day

Hui casie are u ther pick up the pone casiy picked up the phone it was olivia olivia hi how are you doing has any1 said or done nething 2 make u feel less about u no casey the aborten klink set me up it was just a scam okay do you like need comforting at ne level no I'm fine okay bye ill c u at work 2morrow totally.


	3. Chapter 33

okay so lik the naxt day det. olvia bensin went to work. she drive in her car and stuff and when she got to work she sat at hir dask and wirked--- ellliot and fen both walked over 2 hir dask b/c they new sumthin was wrong!m WhAt's worng olvia asked fen and munch at the samie time you hafff no idea" she said well why dont u tell us casieyie asked wehn she got thare and cragien was thae tooo and stufff she was just aboyt to tell them when a bumb explodid in tha precenkt.


	4. a bumb

every1 tyred 2 get down when the bumb explodid and olivia ran outsyde r u ok?" elliot asked as he came out behind her yeah she said still a little shakin up. monch, fen, and cragin also came outsied is every1 alreight Don asked concerned the other ppl in the precint aslso kame outside some1 is trying 2 kill ur baby" fen said, because he just knew stuf.

yeah" admitted elliot. he smirked.

Olivia smirked.

Elliot smirked some more

everyone began to smirk

were gonna get them cragin said, smirking.


	5. Muffens

Makes 8 muffins Nutritional Information 

Sodium Per Muffin based on 8 Muffins: 10.4 mg Sodium Per Muffin Based On 10 Muffins: 8.29 mg Per Serving:

Based On 8 Muffins: Calories: 248 Sodium: 10.36 mg Protein: 7.966 g Carbohydrate: 52.2 g Dietary Fiber: 3.342 g Total Sugars: 1.039 g Cholesterol: 0.28 mg Calcium: 69.3 mg Potassium: 220.6 mg Total Fat: 0.8 g Saturated fat: 0.1 g Monounsaturated fat: 0.1 g Polyunsaturated fat: 0.3 g; Vitamin K: .003 mcg

Based on 10 Muffins: Calories: 198 Sodium: 8.29 mg Protein: 6.373 g Carbohydrate: 41.7 g Dietary Fiber: 2.673 g Total Sugars: .832 g Cholesterol: 0.22 mg Potassium: 176.5 mg Total Fat: 0.7 g Saturated fat: 0.1 g Monounsaturated fat: 0.1 g Polyunsaturated fat: 0.3 g Vitamin K .002 mcg

Ingredients

1 teaspoon active dry yeast (3.5 mg) 1 cup warmed orange juice with calcium (2.488 mg) 1 tablespoon warmed sodium free water (0 mg) 1/2 cup scalded nonfat milk (63.1 mg) 1 tablespoon cider vinegar (.8 mg) 2 teaspoons white granulated sugar (.084 mg) 2 teaspoons Ener-G baking soda (trace) 3 cups white best for bread flour (7.5 mg) 1 cup whole wheat best for bread flour (6 mg) In a medium size mixing bowl, dissolve the yeast in the 2 tablespoons of warmed water for about 5 minutes. Add in the warmed orange juice, the scalded milk, sugar and Ener-G baking soda. Beat in with double beaters 1/2 cup whole wheat and 1 1/2 cups white flour - slowly. Cover the bowl with a cloth or plastic wrap and place in a warm location or oven with temperature about 85° F to 90° F, for about 1 1/2 hours.

After this rising period, scrape the dough from the bowl to a flour dusted breadboard and knead in the balance of flour. Knead by rolling. Do not "punch" down. Knead until no folds show.

Lightly grease the inside of your muffin rings (See note below). Place rings on cookie sheet that has been dusted generously with cornmeal (Albers is good for this), and fill each ring only half way. Set in warm place, covered with light cloth for about 30 minutes.

Preheat the oven to 425° F.

Place baking sheet with muffin dough and rings into oven. Cook for 2 minutes. Open oven and turn each muffin over using a flat bladed pancake turner.

Bake for 15 to 20 minutes or until golden brown.

Place on cooling rack. When cooled a few minutes, remove the rings.

To make crumpets, simply increase the milk to 1 2/3 cups.

You can buy muffin rings at most good kitchen stores or online at

Okay i know everyone lykes muffens so i pstd tha resipi.

AnD hErE'S thE SToRIIIIIII

Amanda looked all around but all she could see was a ceiling so a prenagant police officer crashed thruu the seeling and killed her.


	6. TROLL!

the voice of reason  
2006-07-19  
ch 1, anon.

Okay, seriously. These 100 reviews are only making this author laugh hysterically. Yes, the story sucks. Yes, it breaks the rules. Yes, it should be taken down. No, it doesn't deserve 100 reviews. Stop wasting your time with this bullshit.

Since this person is obviously trying to piss people off, you're only fueling the fire. Click on the story, see that it's crap and a joke, and move on. Don't scream and tell the author he's/she's a fucking idiot, because frankly, the 100 reviewers here are the real idiots.

And another thing; some of the reviews here are blasting the author for his/her grammar and spelling and half the time they can't spell either.

I have NEVER seen so many illiterate people in my entire life.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Wow. One person is actually smart on this site?

Yes, this was a troll, and yes, I laugh hysterically at all of your reviews.

But now, I am bored, so I'll leave this up so all of you can savor the memories.

Maybe I'll change the genre to parody? All you whiners who want to go report this, go right ahead.

Oh, and by the way, I really enjoyed the SVU Mystery Science Theater of this story.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Go back to your sorry lives.

-Alex Johnson


	7. Another note from me!

i heart trolls 2006-08-06 ch 1, anon. I would have thought that, at the very least, the MUFFIN RECIPE would have given away that this was a joke. But no.

I thoroughly enjoyed this story, but then again, I'm not the type who looks to to read actual pieces of literature.

That should have gave me away. But some people are too stupid for their own good, bashing someone's story when their own is a steaming pile of crap. (cough) SVU 101's Picnic (cough)

To everyone else who's reviewing: buy a fucking dictionary. Just because you're "anonomous" doesn't mean you're not making an ass out of yourself. New Orleans Chick 2006-08-06 ch 6, anon. Kudos to you for breaking the mold. We fan fiction writers get so unbelievably caught up in rules, regulations, and (the worst yet) CANON that it actually discourages originality of thought.

I am guilty of that myself. I wouldn't DARE.

So again, kudos for braving the world of fan fiction by not following the rules and showing that writing is about enjoying the experience, not just about the reviews or reviewers for that matter.

Why, thank you. I like good feedback. But, as you see, i like bad feedback too.

By the way, I LOVE muffins and scones. Have a tea, keep writing, and keep thinking outside the box. Cheesecake is heaven. 2006-08-06 ch 6, anon. You are sad, El Liv Awesum09. Muffins are good but Cheesecake is better. Have you got the recipe for Cheesecake, by chance!

Yes, you're right. I'm sad. I'm getting the cheesecake recipe on here ASAP.

1 1/2 cups graham cracker crumbs 2 tablespoons sugar 3 tablespoons margarine or butter, melted Filling 19 ounces cream cheese, softened 1 cup sugar 2 teaspoons lemons, rind of, grated 1/4 teaspoon vanilla 3 eggs Glaze 1 cup strawberries, mashed 1 cup sugar 3 tablespoons cornstarch 1/3 cup water 

12 servings Change size or US/metric Change to: servings US Metric 4 hours 40 minutes 3 hrs 30 mins prep Pre-heat oven to 350 degrees Crust: stir together graham cracker crumbs and sugar. Mix in butter thoroughly and press into a 9" springform pan. Bake 10 minutes. Cool Reduce oven temperature to 300 degrees Filling: beat cream cheese in large mixing bowl. Gradually add sugar, beating until fluffy. Add lemon peel and vanilla Beat in eggs one at a time. Pour into shell. Bake 1 hour or until center is firm. Cool to room temperature and then spread with the strawberry glaze. Chill 3 hours. Glaze: blend sugar and cornstarch together in a small saucepan. Stir in water and strawberries. Cook, stirring constantly, until the mixture thickens and boils. Boil and stir for 1 minute. Cool thoroughly before spreading over cheesecake.

Okay, back to what i was going to say. Like i said before, this was quite enjoyable for me. It still is, actually. I guess I'll just keep responding to your reviews until this gets taken down. Hate me? Love me? It's all good...

Some of you think I'm sick and twisted in the head. You're probably right. Who would get a kick out of writing the most horrible troll in the history of SVU fanfiction? It isn't as crazy as it seems. Try it yourself. Maybe if enough trolls keep getting written in every section of they'll have to shut down this hole of retards.

Or maybe it's just wishful thinking.

So keep writing, keep reviewing, and most of all.  
KEEP MAKING CHEESECAKE AND MUFFINS!

-Alex Johnson 


End file.
